This is a program project application with multiple projects, cores, institutions and investigators. It represents an integrated whole far greater than the sum of its parts. Each project and core complements the others so that a synergistic relationship among them is achieved with a common focus on goals of the program, namely to test the neurovascular hypothesis of AD. The Administrative Core is structured to insure that this program functions as efficiently, productively and transparently as possible. The program includes participation by accomplished investigators in all aspects of this research plan from the Zilkha Neurogenetic Institute, Stevens Neuroimaging and Informatics Institute, Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (ADRC) and Dornsife College of Letters, Arts and Sciences Department of Psychology, University of Southern California (USC), Los Angeles, CA; Washington University Knight ADRC, St. Louis, MO; Huntington Medical Research Institutes, Pasadena, CA; Banner Alzheimer?s Institute and Mayo Clinic, Arizona; Dominantly Inherited Alzheimer?s Network (DIAN) including sites at the Washington University, St. Louis and USC, Los Angeles; and the Beckman Institute, California Institute of Technology, Pasadena, CA. The Aims of Core A are designed to provide effective scientific and administrative leadership, promote transparent communication between all clinical sites, laboratories, all P01 investigators and the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) members, ensure open data sharing between all P01 investigators and the broader national AD and dementia research community, establish milestones and metric measures to monitor progress and internal quality of research, contribute to education, and develop business models for the program. The Aims of this Core reflect the commitment of the head PIs, Drs. Zlokovic and Toga, to provide the scientific and administrative leadership for the program consisting of 3 research projects and 3 cores, which are all integrated and use complementary approaches, technologies and analyses focused on the program project?s wide aims as described in the Overview. The Aims of Core A are: 1. To provide scientific and administrative leadership to ensure effective and transparent communication across projects and cores and cross-project fertilization and collaboration to achieve common objectives for the program project as a whole. 2. To establish milestones and metric measures for the program as a whole and for all projects and cores, provide a plan for internal quality control of research and hold monthly meetings of all project and core leaders and co-investigators and an annual evaluation meeting with our SAB to effectively monitor development of the program and maintain imaginative and high-quality scientific progress. 3. To contribute to education of the program?s members and the broader national AD and dementia research community at large via the seminar series ?Vascular Contributions to Dementia and AD? with 3-4 speakers annually. 4. To develop business models to efficiently manage the program?s business activities including day-to- day activities, contractual agreements, allocation of funds, and regular income/expense reports.